Sweethearts
by Captain Pagie
Summary: Fellowship discusses their Sweethearts.NO SLASH Just little rambling from Math Class. Does Gandalf have a sweetheart? FINISHED. Bee Charmer Award Winner.
1. A Discussion and a Tackle

**Sweethearts**

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Summery: This is a little piece of fluff that came out of where I do not know; but NO SLASH. Just harmless bantering of like Sam and Rosie, Aragorn and Arwen, and some made up people that belong only in my mind. Okay? Live with it. I thought it was kind of cute; I did it during Math class, because we supposed to be studying. Yeah right.

So go on and read it. Kinda told from Boromir's POV, but not quite. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I own nothing cept' the girls that don't exist that I just pulled out of nowhere.

The Fellowship was making camp and Boromir noticed that Sam had pulled out a piece of paper. Boromir thought nothing of it, thinking maybe it was a recipe of sorts, since Sam was the cook for the Fellowship. Boromir watched on as Pippin, the youngest hobbit sneak up behind Sam. Just as Pippin peaked over Sam's shoulder, Sam noticed him and quickly covered the picture, but not before Pippin had a glimpse.

"Oy! Sam has a picture of Rosie!" he yelled. The other hobbits, Merry and Frodo rushed over.

"Sam!" said Frodo "I didn't know you would ever get up the courage to talk to Rosie."

Sam was blushing a deep red.

"I didn't." he said "Her brothers gave this to Fatty to give to me. And he did, right before we left."

Sam handed the paper to Frodo, who laughed when he looked at it, then handed it to Merry. While Merry was holding it, a great gust of wind blew it out of his hand, and it fluttered in the air. Sam jumped up and ran after it. It floated over in front of Boromir, who picked it up.

On it there was a drawing of a girl with curly blonde hair who was smiling. Under the portrait were these crudely written words:

_Sam Gamgee, _

_u leav hour sistr alone. But u cane loook at this pictur and remember hir. _

_See u when u gets back,_

_The Cotton Brothers_

Boromir handed the picture back to Sam, and asked "Is this your sweetheart?"

Sam looked at him confused "Sweetheart?"

"Yes, your girlfriend?"

At this all the hobbits except Sam laughed.

"Sam is good friends with Rosie's brothers, but is very shy around Rosie," Frodo explained "The truth is that Rosie's brothers wouldn't mind Sam and Rosie. But Sam is so shy around Rosie, that Rosie thinks that Sam doesn't like her."

"Now how would you know Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked who then retreated back to making dinner.

Just then Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli returned from hunting. The hobbits were sitting and discussing (by Boromir who was talking with them too) what Boromir called "sweethearts". The hunters dropped the catch of rabbits by Sam, and then went over to the hobbits, which were deep in conversation.

"I bet that old Fatty likes Sam's sister."

"No, no, I saw him kissing Daisy in the Green Dragon one night."

"Yes, but how drunk was he?"

"He didn't look very drunk to me."

"How drunk were you?"

"That's not a fair question, anyway what about my sister Pearl, she likes Fatty."

"No, I caught her and Tom at the Green Dragon."

"How drunk were you?"

"What?" asked Aragorn "Is going on here?"

"Well," said Pippin "Boromir started talking about sweethearts, and it got us started."

Aragorn gave Boromir a questioning look.

Boromir shrugged.

"So, Aragorn," said Pippin "Do you have a sweetheart?"

At this, Aragorn looked dumfounded at the question, Legolas laughed, and Gandalf chuckled.

"I, err Well, I mean. I do, but I don't......" Aragorn stuttered

Legolas laughed, and choked out one word, "Evenstar"

At this Aragorn turned and tackled Legolas.

The hobbits looked at each other confused.

Amidst the fight, Pippin asked Gandalf "Who is "Evenstar"?"

Gandalf explained with a shake of his head "Do you remember the Lady Arwen, daughter of Lord Elrond? She is Evenstar."

Aragorn and Legolas who had quit the fight when Legolas apologized.

With a whoop. Pippin said "Go Aragorn!" The hobbits cheered. Legolas couldn't help himself, he burst out laughing again. Aragorn's face burned. Gimli chuckled "You picked a pretty one lad."

"What about you Legolas? Do you have a sweetheart?"

At this, Legolas quit laughing, and looked serious.

"Yes, I did, but she sailed over the sea with her family, her name was Eldhwen."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, Legolas."

"It's alright." Said Legolas

"Well, what about you Gimli?" asked Merry

"Yes, my Lad, I do have a, what did you call them? Sweetheart. Her name is Freda, and she is the jealousy of the other dwarf women."

The hobbits looked at each other, like okay.

"What about you hobbits? Do any of you have sweethearts?"

The hobbits smiled, and chorused: "Sam does."

At this, Sam blushed furiously.

"I do not."

"Yes he does, don't listen to him. He loves Rosie, and she loves him, he's just too shy to admit it to her. And we cannot forget Fatty's sister, can we Merry?" Said Frodo

"Frodo! You horrid cousin!" Merry said

Pippin looked shocked and scooted away from Merry, toward Frodo.

"Frodo," he whispered "I'm scared."

Frodo laughed.

"Yeah well, Frodo, I happened to know about you and Pearl."

At this Pippin looked horrified. "Frodo! How could you? Pearl's my sister!"

Pippin scrambled up at sat by Boromir.

"I suppose you have a sweetheart too?" Pippin asked him

"Why I happen to have one." Boromir said

"Ooo Tell us about her."

"Well, her name is Miriel, and"

"Nice name, How did you meet her?" said Pippin, who was shushed by the other hobbits.

"How did I meet her? Well, I was going off with my company of men to try to reclaim Osgiliath, and I saved her from an orc."

"Really?"

"Yes, and we became friends and then sweethearts."

"Are you going to marry her?" Pippin asked excitedly

"I don't know, my father doesn't approve of her."

"Oh, that's to bad." Said Pippin

Pippin got up and walked over to Gandalf

"Gandalf did you ever have a sweetheart?"

The entire Fellowship froze.

"Fool of a Took," Said Gandalf "It is none of your business, go and get some dinner, for I have feeling that it's done."

"I just asked." He said then he walked over to the fire, where dinner was.

Merry walked up to Boromir "Do you know why he didn't say who his sweetheart is?"

Boromir looked down at him.

Merry ran over to Sam and whispered something in his ear.

"PIPPIN! THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER!"

"uh-oh!"

The End

Sorry, that was rather stupid. But review. Love it or Hate it. Flames are used to torch the school. Mwa Ha Ha!

LiL Pippin Padfoot


	2. Eldhwen

**Eldhwen**

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Summery: In this chapter, it's like the hobbits talking to Legolas about Eldhwen. That's about it. I thought I would get the sad one over with. Well I want it to be sad, but my Boromir and Faramir one was supposed to be happy and fun. I am a plot killer!

Disclaimer: don't own anything. The name Eldhwen came from the Silmarillion that is if I spelt it correctly.

The Fellowship had packed up camp and was walking again. Pippin was thinking. He wasn't quite sure he knew what Legolas meant by "Undying Lands". So he decided to ask him. Politely of course. So Pippin ran up to the elf, which was walking ahead of Boromir.

"Legolas?" Pippin asked.

"Yes?" replied Legolas

"Um, I just wanted to know," Pippin fumbled around with his words "What do you mean by "undying lands? Did your sweetheart die?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, she did not die. The time of the elves is ending, and her family was leaving Mirkwood, so she had to leave with them. I miss her, but Valar willing, I shall see her again."

"I see." Said Pippin "So she left with her family to another place, and if you don't die, you are going to go there too and be with her."

"That is a way of saying it yes."

"All right, I'm sorry for asking, but I wanted to know."

"Tis quite all right, Pippin."

"Well, I am going to go back with the other hobbits."

"Be safe."

Pippin thought that parting sentence strange, but he stopped and waited for the other hobbits.

Pippin rejoined them.

"Pip," said Merry "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"Just things. Sweethearts and such. Especially about elves, and how they can live for ever. Merry, would you pick the one you love or to live for eternity?"

"Well, I suppose I would pick the one I love of course, what kind of question is that?"

"Nothing just, Legolas's sweetheart left, and the only way he'll see her again is if he doesn't die and he has a chance to go to where she is."

With a smile Merry said "Well, I guess we'll have to protect him then won't we?"

Pippin also smiled. "Yes, lets go protect him."

And the two hobbits ran off to catch up with Legolas.

So what did you think? Review. And I NEED Flames. C'mon I want to light my school on fire. But if you actually like it, (which scares me) then review. I'm just happy ppl are actually reading it.

LiL Pippin Padfoot.


	3. Miriel

**Chapter 3**

**Miriel**

By: LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Sorry Standardized Testing screws my schedule up BIG TIME. I hate them. Sorry it took so long. But Math class was rescheduled and a new teacher, blah blah blah, excuses excuses. So here it is. Don't own anything.

The hobbit Pippin was very interested in Boromir, the man from Gondor. Boromir liked the hobbit, and didn't think he was the least bit annoying, just curious.

"Boromir, didn't you say you saved your sweetheart from the Orcs?"

Boromir smiled.

"Yes, I saved Miriel from Osgiliath."

"Will you tell me about tonight?"

"If you would like to listen, I will."

"I'll hold you to it." Pippin then fell back and waited for the rest of his friends, it wasn't easy for a hobbit to keep up with a tall man like Boromir.

_Later that night, at the Camp._

Everyone was sitting around the campfire, when Pippin walked over and sat next to Boromir.

"Tell your story." Pippin demanded

Merry at hearing this, he looked shocked.

"Pippin! Be nice, I know we tried to teach you manners somewhere along the way, just because we are in the wilderness don't mean you can abandon them."

"He said he would tell me, and I want him to." Retorted Pippin.

Merry sighed

"Boromir, I am sorry for my cousin's manners. He as spoiled as they come. Pippin is going to be Thain someday, and everyone gives the future Thain his every heart's desire. So therefore he is spoiled rotten." Merry said

Frodo laughed.

"Do not speak of spoiled children, Meriadoc Brandybuck. As it were, you were also very spoiled, seeing as you are to be the Master of Buckland."

"I am NOT spoiled Frodo Baggins!"

"I grew up with you. You are spoiled."

"Enough!" said Gandalf "All of you were spoiled except for Samwise here (at this Sam blushed), Boromir if you are to tell a story, I suggest you do so otherwise they will argue till the end of days over who is more spoiled than the rest."

Boromir nodded his head.

"Well, where do I start? Osgiliath was being over run with Orcs. And my men and I were sent to reclaim it, which we did. I was riding through the city and I heard a scream, and I saw an Orc cornering something. I rode over to it, hewed off the Orc's head, (at this the hobbits cringed), and saw Miriel standing there, I turned my horse expecting her to run but she didn't. She had twisted her ankle and couldn't run. I helped her onto my horse, and by this time most of the city had been rid of the filthy Orcs. I rode her back to Minas Tirith with my men, and took her to the Houses of Healing."

"That's all?" inquired Pippin.

"No, I went and saw her after we celebrated. I found out her name was Miriel her father was a merchant and she had been in the city when it was being overrun and a piece of rubble fell on her ankle."

"What does she look like?" asked Merry

"She has long dark hair and amazingly blue eyes. She is very pretty and nice as well. I would have married her, but as I said my father doesn't approve."

"Who's your father to say you can't marry her?" said Pippin

"The Ruler of Gondor."

"I see, and you can't marry her why?"

The Fellowship, except Boromir and Pippin, rolled their eyes.

"I would Pippin, if I could. My father decides everything, in a way he controls my brothers and my futures, including who we are to marry, even if we do not love them.

"Well, that's enough stories for tonight, I should think." Said Gandalf, "I believe it is time for bed, Aragorn why don't you take first watch?"

Aragorn nodded and they put out the fire and went to bed, with a new sort of understanding for Boromir.

Don't you feel sorry for Boromir? I do. Even though, I created the story, and don't like Boromir very much. I feel for him. Next chapter: Freda love of Gimli son of Gloin. This is going to be good. Thanks for all the Reviews! Sorry I can't list ya, I'm lazy!


	4. Freda

**Freda**

By:

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Would I want to own a dwarf woman? No not really. I created her, but I'm donating her to Andrew, whose not here right now, so it'll be at his house soon. Anyway I'll quit jabbering and get to the story.

* * *

The next night at their camp, Gimli had been watching the hobbits who were, well there was no other word for it, gossiping.

"So, did you here about one of the Hardbottle girls marring a Proudfoot? There was a big brawl over it in the Green Dragon."

"Oh that's old news, did you know about old Gresham got up the nerve to ask Bellina Bracegirdle."

"Mhm heard that, it didn't work out."

"Not what I heard Frodo, I heard Gresham proposed and she accepted, they were to be married in March."

"No, I'm telling you they broke up."

"Well, I saw them at the Green Dragon and they seemed to ignore each other."

"Sam, when you are at the Green Dragon you does nothing but stare at Rosie."

Gimli shook his head.

"A bunch of old wives you sound like, you four."

"I'll have you know," said Merry "That this is a favorite pastime of hobbits, it is quite fun. Would you like to join?"

Gimli shook his head. "I'm afraid dwarfs are not into gossiping."

"Wait, Gimli, if you do not gossip, then tell us about your sweetheart."

Gimli nodded slowly "All right I will. Where shall I begin?"

"How you met her."

"Okay, I met her at one of the many events that we dwarfs have..."

Legolas interrupted "Dwarfs have events that do not involve mining? That is a surprise."

"There are many things about dwarfs that would surprise you Master Elf. Now if I can continue? I was introduced to her by my good friend Yolder, it was his cousin you see, and she lived on the other side of the mountain, but she was staying with her Auntie and Uncle for the time being, seeing how they were redoing the hall on that side.

"Well, we spent the whole night talking, and drinking, and feasting. We got to know each other quite well. Then I began to see her more and well you know..."

"No," said Pippin "We don't know, that's why we asked."

Legolas snorted

"Humph, well I saw her just a bit before we left for Rivendell and I promised I shall wed her if I am to return, and she promised me her heart. So it will be the Valor's will if I am to see her again."

"Sounds a bit like Legolas's story, don't you think Frodo?" Merry elbowed Frodo.

"Yes, you two might have something in common after all."

The dwarf and elf rolled their eyes.

"Master Hobbit, I don't believe a dwarf and an elf can agree on anything together." Said Gimli

"You agreed to go on this journey together, did you not? And you promised to go with us to the end, did you not? Yes, I believe you can agree on something together."

"Maybe."

* * *

That really sucked.

Couldn't think of like a dwarvish romance ya know?

So sorry, next ones better.


	5. Gandalf's Sweetheart

**Gandalf's Sweetheart**

By

LiL Pippin Padfoot

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even Gandalf's sweetheart, which you'll find out. LoL It's crazy... AND DON'T SKIP TO THE END! I KNOW I WOULD, BUT PLZ DON'T!!!!!!

Gandalf had watched while the inquisitive hobbit Peregrin Took, invaded everyone's privacy by asking about their sweethearts, and to his chagrin, they told him. He knew that Pippin would ask him again soon, and he would not let anyone have that satisfaction of know **_his_** sweetheart.

While Pippin walked, he ran over things in his mind, about everyone sweethearts, and how they all ended in heartbreak, well so far. Starting with Legolas's sweetheart sailing into the West, Boromir's father disapproving, Gimli most likely not going to be able to see his because he probably wouldn't return from this quest, they all end or most likely will end in heart break. But what about Gandalf's sweetheart hmm? He had said he had never had one, but Pippin knew a lie when he saw it. He raced to catch up with Gandalf.

"Gandalf did you have a ...."

"I have already warned you, you fool. I haven't had a sweetheart in years- not ever had sweetheart. So I hope now your inquisitiveness is quenched for the time being, considering you have seen into all of the men's hearts."

Pippin sighed and walked back to his friends. Maybe Gandalf really hadn't had a sweetheart.

_Later that night..._

Gandalf stood alone on a slope, staring into the sunset. He took a breath, and asked the wind: "Where did you go? My sweetheart, you may not have belonged, but I still love you. My sweet, my darling, why did you go? "

That would be the last time that Gandalf thought about his sweetheart,

Arabella Figg.

* * *

LoL You have to read HP to understand that. But otherwise. LoL. I thought it was funny. And a good end. 


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

I am sorry. I had to end the story there. I discussed the sweethearts, but didn't discuss very

much about the ones we know about, (Rosie, Arwen ect;), but this is a good place to end it, I

think. Oh yea, I got the names Miriel and Eldhwen from The Silmarillion. So I am not going to

go on. Sorry. I am writing other stories though, so check them out.

-LiL Pippin Padfoot

* * *


End file.
